My Heart Will Go On
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Selena et Demi sont 2 passagères du Titanic II, la réplique créée par l'Australien Clive Palmer. Tandis que le navire parcourt le même chemin naval que son illustre ancêtre, Selena et Demi se retrouvent prises dans une romance identique à celle de Jake et Rosie, leurs ancêtres, anciens passagers du premier paquebot. Elles tombent amoureuses et feront alors leur possible pour que l'


_TITANIC - "Le Titanic était un bateau de rêve. Titanic II sera le bateau où le rêve devient réalité." Voilà comment le magnat australien Clive Palmer a présenté mardi 26 février 2013 à New York son projet de construction d'une réplique exacte du célèbre paquebot qui a sombré dans l'Atlantique en 1912 lors de son voyage inaugural. La date de mise en service est prévue pour 2016, a affirmé le milliardaire lors d'une conférence de presse._

_Clive Palmer avait pour la première fois évoqué son luxueux projet au printemps dernier, précisant que la construction se ferait en Chine, avec un premier trajet Angleterre-New York. Face au scepticisme de certains, il a précisé qu'un contrat pourrait être signé dans les prochains jours avec les chantiers de construction CSC Jinling Shipyard._

**Livre, Le Cœur de l'Océan :**

**Je l'ai perdu ce jour-là, mais je ne veux pas que cette histoire se répète. Voilà exactement pourquoi j'écris ce livre. Je ne veux pas que d'autres vivent ce que j'ai vécu...**

******PDV Selena**

Tandis que je tire une nouvelle latte de ma cigarette, je regarde mes cartes puis l'ensemble de la tablée.

******David :** Deux tickets pour le Titanic II.

******Moi :** Tapis.

******Taylor :**_ (chuchote)_ Selena ! Tu mises tout ce qu'on a !

******Moi :**_(idem)_ Je sais. Fais-moi confiance.

******Max :** On est bon.

******Moi :**Très bien. On y est. La vie de quelqu'un ici va changer... Tay' ? _(elle pose ses cartes)_ _Niente_.

******Taylor :**_Niente_.

******Moi :** Max ? _(montre ses cartes)_ Rien non plus. David ? _(dévoile)_ 2 paires... Hum...

Je regarde mes cartes et lâche un long soupire.

******Moi :**Je suis désolée Taylor...

******Taylor :** Quoi ?! Mais tu m'avais promis ! Selena, tu m'as dit que tu savais ce que tu faisais !

******Moi :**Je suis désolée Taylor mais tu ne reverras pas ta mère avant un long, très long moment...

******Taylor :** Quoi ?

******Moi :** Tay'... On part en Amérique ! _(jette mes cartes)_ Full les mecs !

******Taylor :**T'as réussit ! Tu l'as fait ! On l'a eut ! On part sur le Titanic II !

******Max :**Euh... Ouais... Si t'arrive à aller sur le pont en 5 minutes parce-que c'est exactement le moment où il va partir.

******Moi :**_ (regarde la montre)_ Merde ! Grouille Tay' ! Il faut qu'on y soit !

On prend rapidement tout l'argent et les tickets avant de sortir du pub en courant. Si on va assez rapidement, on peut y être en 3 minutes. Bon sang, je ne crois pas avoir jamais courut aussi vite ! Mais au moins, on y arrive. Merde ! Il sont déjà prêt à partir ! Les ponts commencent déjà à s'éloigner du paquebot. Bon, tant pis. Mode YOLO activé, je cours et saute directement par une porte ouverte, suivit de Taylor.

******Employé :** Hey ! Vous deux là ! Descendez immédiatement !

******Moi :** Nop. On a des tickets.

******Employé :**_(prend les billets)_ Oh. Bon. _(les tamponne)_ Allez-y alors.

Il nous les rend et appelle un ascenseur afin qu'on puisse descendre jusqu'à l'étage des 3° classe. Une fois seules à l'intérieur, je me tourne vers Taylor avec un grand sourire.

******Moi :**USA baby !

******PDV Demi**

******Joseph :** Vous verrez, il est splendide. Une réplique parfaite. On s'y ferait prendre.

Je réponds d'un vague murmure tout en regardant par la fenêtre. Tout pour ne pas croiser son regard. Je me concentre sur la ville de Southampton qui défile devant mes yeux. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire ce voyage. Tout cette histoire c'est uniquement parce-que Joseph tient à se marier à Philadelphie, notre ville d'origine. Oui, vous avez bien lu, « marier ». Comme si je l'aimais vraiment. Ai-je besoin de préciser que non ? Je n'éprouve rien de plus pour lui que du mépris. Joseph est quelqu'un de froid, méprisant et étroit d'esprit. Il est toujours coincée dans un système de pensée datant du siècle dernier. Et moi, pour lui, je ne suis rien de plus qu'une fille plutôt jolie à épouser pour en faire sa soumise. C'est ce qu'il veut de moi. Que j'assouvisse ses désires et que je lui obéisse.

******Chauffeur :** Vous y êtes M. Jonas.

******Joseph :** Merci Clifford. Demetria, nous sommes arrivés.

Je descends aussi vite que je le peux tout en gardant un air digne. Le soleil m'éblouit dès que je sors de la limousine. La peinture blanche de la coque réverbère les rayons du soleil, allant jusqu'à me faire mal aux yeux. Joseph avait au moins raison sur un point : c'est une réplique parfaite.

******Joseph :**Magnifique, pas vrai ?

******Moi :**Pas mal, oui.

******Joseph :** Pas mal ? Mais enfin... _(à ma mère)_ Diana, votre fille est très dure à impressionner.

******Diana :** C'est ce qui fait son charme.

Je cesse de les écouter. Quelle importance ? De toute façon, ils ne font pas attention à moi. C'est toujours comme ça. Je m'efforce d'être exactement comme ils veulent que je sois, une petite fille de la haute société parfaitement parfaite. Vous voyez, là, en ce moment même, j'ai envie de hurler alors même que je souris.

******PDV Selena**

Je glisse mon regard tout autour de moi, à la recherche de n'importe quoi qui pourrait inspirer ma main. N'importe quoi qui me ferait parcourir la feuille de mon crayon. Je repère un jeune couple enlacé sur un banc un peu plus loin. Je les prends pour modèle, essayant de reproduire les ondulations dans les cheveux auburn de la fille et les boucles du garçon. Je reste ici plusieurs minutes, heures... Jusqu'à ce que je finisse le dessin. Le couple ne bouge pas du banc, me permettant d'aller jusqu'au ombrage. C'est à ce moment même que la fille se lève pour me rejoindre.

******Elle :** Alors alors, on reluque mon copain ?

******Moi :**_ (sourire)_ Oh non. Même si je reluquais tu serais plus mon genre que lui. _(la regarde)_ Mais de toute façon, je ne fais qu'immortaliser ce moment. _(lui montre le dessin)_

******Elle :**J'avoue que c'est plutôt réussit. Et je ne dis pas ça parce-que je suis dessus !

******Moi :** Quelle modestie !

******Elle :**_(rire)_ C'est vrai. _(me tend sa main)_ Je m'appelle Miley, en passant.

******Moi :** Selena. Et la blonde là-bas qui drague le steward c'est Taylor, ma meilleure amie.

******Miley :** Et elle te laisse en plan pour aller choper ?

******Moi :** Oh ça ne me dérange pas. Elle me connaît quand je dessine, elle sait qu'il ne faut pas me déranger. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

******Mec :** Miley ?

******Miley :** Hey Nick. Je te présente Selena, fabuleuse artiste-peintre qui a immortalisé notre magnifique portrait.

******Nick :** _(rire)_ Enchanté, je suis Nick, mais tu le savais déjà.

******Moi :**_ (prend sa main)_ Selena, mais tu le savais déjà. Et la blonde que tu vois plus loin c'est ma meilleure amie, Taylor.

******Miley :** Alors, pourquoi tu es venue ici ?

******Moi :**On a gagné des tickets au poker, je n'allais pas cracher dessus !

******Miley :** Pas faux. _(me tend un paquet de Winston)_ Tu en veux ?

******Moi :**Ouais, je veux bien.

J'en prends donc une et l'allume avant de tirer une latte. Taylor nous rejoint alors et elle commence tout naturellement à parler avec Miley et Nick, comme si elle les connaissait depuis toujours. Elle leur raconte tout nos voyages à travers l'Europe, au gré de nos pas et de notre argent. Et moi, je continue de regarder la vie qui s'étale sur le pont. D'un coup, mes yeux se pose sur une fille se tenant sur le pont supérieur. Elle se tient à la balustrade, les yeux légèrement plissés à cause de la lumière et certaines mèches s'échappant de sa coiffure complexe s'agitant au vent. Elle est belle, comme un ange. Sa peau de porcelaine est illuminée par les rayons orangés du soleil couchant. Je la regarde avec attention, complètement hypnotisée par sa beauté parfaite. Nos regards se croisent quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se détourne. Sauf que, peu de temps après, elle me regarde à nouveau et cette fois ça dure plus longtemps. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une connexion avec cette fille.

******Taylor :** Selly ?

******Miley :**Laisse, elle est complètement absorber dans la contemplation de la rousse là-bas.

******Nick :**_ (regarde)_ Laisse tomber. T'as plus de chance de voir des anges te sortir du trou de balle que de sortir avec une nana comme ça.

******Miley :** Nick !

******Nick :** Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Les gens comme eux ne se mélangent pas aux gens comme nous.

******Taylor :** On n'est plus en 1900, les choses ont changés.

******Nick :**Tu crois ? Pour eux tout est pareil. Ils sont coincés dans leur système de fonctionnement.

******Miley :** Comment tu peux le savoir ?

******Nick :** Je viens d'une famille comme ça. Ils m'ont reniés parce-que je suis musicien et que, pour eux, ce n'est pas une profession « digne de mon rang ».

******Taylor :** C'est à ce point là ?

******Nick :** Oui.

Au moment même où il dit ça, je vois un mec style BCBG rejoindre la belle nana que je mate depuis avant. Franchement, plus cliché que lui il n'y a pas. Sérieux, la coiffure parfaite, le costard-cravate alors qu'on est sur un bateau de luxe par un temps lumineux... Ce mec est vraiment le bolosse parfait. Et il lui parle, sauf que ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire puisqu'elle le repousse et elle part, le foutant en plan devant tout le monde.

******Nick :** Oh non... Pas lui...

******Moi :** Quoi ?

******Nick :** Le mec là-bas, c'est mon frère. Enfin, c'était...

******Miley :** D'où que tu es beau toi ? Parce-que ce n'est certainement pas dans la famille.

******Taylor :** Oh le clash !

******Miley :** Et ouais !

******Moi :**_ (à Nick)_ Alors tu connais la nana ?

******Nick :** Non. Mais elle doit être un bon parti sinon il ne lui adresserait même pas la parole.

******Moi :** Ouais. Tout n'est qu'une histoire de fric dans ce monde de toute façon.

******Nick :** C'est exactement ça.

******PDV Demi**

Je suis en train d'aménager ma chambre avec ma... comment dire ? Ce n'est pas vraiment une servante, c'est plus comme ma meilleure amie. C'est un peu bizarre à dire et c'est aussi un peu bizarre comme relation. Mais Tiffany est la seule personne à me comprendre. Donc, je me confie à elle quand je ne peux le faire avec personne d'autre. En ce moment même, j'accroche certains tableaux d'un peintre contemporain plutôt doué. Bill Viola. Son travail sur les contrastes est saisissant.

******Joseph :** Oh non... Encore ces atrocités !

Je soupire discrètement. Et voilà exactement pourquoi Joseph et moi on est totalement incompatibles. Il n'a pas du tout les même goûts que moi et il déteste l'art. Qui peut détester l'art, sérieusement ? C'est comme un bout du passé sur une toile ! Et puis, les personnes qui ont fait ça y ont tellement mis leur cœur que c'est un crime de ne pas au moins respecter leur travail.

******Moi :**J'essaye juste d'apporter un peu de gaieté dans cette pièce.

******Joseph :** C'est de l'argent jeter par les fenêtres, voilà tout.

******Moi :** C'est vous qui le dites. _(à Tiffany) _Qu'en dites-vous ? A gauche c'est mieux non ?

******Tiffany :** Je trouve aussi mademoiselle.

******Joseph :** Nous allons dîner dans une heure Demetria. Soyez prête, nous siégerons à la table du Capitaine avec Clive Palmer.

******Moi :**Je serais prête.

_Ellipse..._

******Mère :** Votre bateau est magnifique M. Palmer.

******Clive :**Merci beaucoup Mme. Hart. En réalité, j'ai eut l'envie prenante de faire une réplique même du Titanic en regardant le film, vous connaissez les adolescentes non ? Passionnée par cette intrigue amoureuse. Donc mes filles regardaient ce film et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose de mon argent avant de mourir. Et je voulais ça. Mon petit joujou grandeur nature.

******Joseph :** Il est splendide. On se croirait dans le vrai.

******Clive :**C'était le but.

******Moi :**Rassurez-moi, il est plus sécurisé que son ancêtre pas vrai ?

******Clive :**Naturellement Demetria. Nous ne voulions pas que l'histoire se répète.

******Moi :**_(sourire)_ C'est vrai.

J'entends à côté de moi Joseph qui commande pour nous deux. Ok, hum... Je suis tout à fait en âge de prendre mes propres décisions M. Jonas.

******Joseph :** Vous aimez l'agneau mon cœur ?

J'ai juste envie de me tourner vers lui et de lui balancer à la gueule que non. Mais bien vite, je me souviens de mon statut et je me ressaisis. Je lui lance un simple sourire qui me paraît hypocrite mais qui créer parfaitement l'illusion. Je croise devant moi le regard de Katy Hudson, une « nouvelle riche » comme dirait ma mère. Elle me semble être la plus normale de notre table.

******Katy :** Vous devriez peut-être lui couper sa nourriture Joseph.

Je me retiens d'éclater de rire devant son insolence. Elle me lance un clin d'œil accompagner d'un sourire rassurant. Ai-je trouvé une alliée dans ce monde ?

_Plus tard dans la soirée..._

Les hommes sont partis prendre un brandy dans leur salon privé pour parler chiffre et politique. Je me retrouve donc seules avec ces femmes de la haute, coincées, étriquées, ayant toujours les mêmes conversations sans intérêt. D'un coup, je me sens comme si je m'étouffais. Mes mains deviennent moites et j'ai la tête qui tourne. Trop d'effluves de parfums, trop de bruits, trop de babillages stupides et trop de rire niais. Il faut que je sorte. Maintenant.

******Moi :**_(me levant)_ Si vous voulez bien m'excuser un instant.

******Maman :** Tu es sûre que ça va Demetria ? Tu es un peu pâle je trouve.

******Moi :**_ (faux sourire)_ Sans doute la fatigue mère. J'irais me coucher tôt.

******Maman :**Je comprends.

Je sors donc de la pièce, calculant ma marche jusqu'à ce que j'arrive sur le pont. Là, je cours sans réfléchir. Je laisse mes pas me guider sans m'inquiéter d'où je vais atterrir. Rapidement, j'arrive à l'arrière du bateau, sur la poupe. Je m'arrête, histoire de retrouver une respiration calme. Sans que je ne sache vraiment ce que je fais, je m'approche lentement de la rambarde de sécurité et je monte. Je l'escalade lentement, sûrement, avant de passer de l'autre côté. Je regarde l'eau sombre en-dessous. L'océan agité par les vagues et le passage du paquebot. C'est là que je veux arriver. J'en ai marre de cette vie, de la fausseté de tout le monde. De _ce_ monde. Rien n'est vrai. Rien ne vaut la peine d'être vécu.

******PDV Selena**

J'ai entendu quelqu'un courir le long du pont, passant juste à côté de moi sans me voir vu que je suis allongée sur un banc. Ça me paraît bizarre vu l'heure, qui pourrait vouloir faire un jogging à plus de 23h ? Je me relève et tout ce que je peux voir, c'est une crinière rousse. Ça m'intrigue. Est-ce elle ? Ce serait possible après tout. Je me décide à la suivre, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Le temps que je la rejoigne elle est... passée de l'autre côté de la balustrade de sécurité ! Non ! Elle semble prête à sauter ! Je vois ses mains trembler, comme si elle hésitait encore. Doucement, silencieusement, je m'approche un peu plus.

******Moi :**_(pas trop fort)_ Vous ne voulez pas faire ça...

Elle se retourne et me regarde avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'interrogation.

******Elle :** N'approchez pas !

******Moi :**_ (tire une taffe de ma cigarette)_ Sinon quoi ?

******Elle :** Sinon je saute.

Elle regarde l'eau avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi. Je tire une dernière bouffée avant de faire signe à la fille que je vais juste jeter mon mégot dans l'eau, ce qui me forcerait à approcher. Comme elle ne réagit pas, je le fais mais je reste près d'elle ensuite.

******Moi :**Vous ne sauterez pas.

******Elle :**Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

******Moi :**Bah sinon vous l'auriez déjà fait.

******Elle :**Allez-vous en et je le ferais.

******Moi :** Je ne peux pas partir. Je suis impliquée maintenant.

******Elle :**De quoi vous parlez ?

******Moi :** _(enlève ma veste)_ Si vous sautez, je vais devoir vous suivre pour vous sauver.

******Elle :**Ne soyez pas stupide, le choc vous tuerait.

******Moi :** Ça risque d'être violent, je le conçois. Mais si vous voulez tout savoir, ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus mais plutôt la température de l'eau. En cette période elle est très froide.

******Elle :** Froide comment ?

******Moi :**Glaciale. Pas plus d'un ou deux degrés. Et une eau à cette température, elle vous paralyse. C'est comme si vous ne pouviez plus bouger, plus penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur que vous ressentez. Comme des milliers de couteau qui vous transpercent en même temps. _(la regarde)_ Voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas trop chaude pour sauter mais comme je l'ai dit, je suis impliquée maintenant.

Elle me regarde sans rien dire et j'en fais de même. Je lis dans ses yeux une telle douleur que je me demande ce qu'il peu bien lui arriver. Pour vouloir mettre fin à sa vie, il faut être désespérée.

******Moi :**_ (murmure)_ Ou alors vous pourriez ne pas sauter et me rejoindre ici. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Je lui tends ma main, attendant qu'elle la prenne. Au bout d'interminables secondes, elle s'en saisit et se retourne lentement avec précaution.

******Moi :** Je m'appelle Selena Gomez.

******Elle :** Demetria Lovato.

Je baisse la tête en riant légèrement et je ne crois pas qu'elle comprenne totalement ce qu'il m'arrive.

******Demetria :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

******Moi :**Je sais comment ça s'écrit.

******Demetria :** Heureuse de l'apprendre.

**Moi :** C'est juste que je ne pourrais pas vous dire la même chose que dans le film.

******Demetria :**_ (sourire)_ Évitons de reproduire le même schéma.

**Moi :**_ (murmure)_ Ce serait mieux, en effet.

C'est la première fois que je la vois sourire. Elle est d'une telle beauté en cet instant que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Mais je me reprends vite. Il faut que je la fasse repasser de ce côté. Alors qu'elle ré-escalade le tout, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille pour la stabiliser et pour la rattraper au cas où elle se casse la figure. Quand elle est assez haut, je la soulève et la fait passer sur le pont. Elle se remet en équilibre en tenant mes épaules. Elle est proche de moi. Très proche. Je vois chaque larme coincée dans ses longs cils sombres. Tellement belle. J'aimerais juste...

******? :** Demetria, que faites-vous ?

On sursaute toutes les deux et on se tourne vers la provenance de la voix. Merde, c'est le gars de cet après-midi. Le frère de Nick.

******Lui :** _(me montre du doigt)_ Vous, ne bougez plus !

Je m'écarte de Demetria et lève les mains. J'ai compris ce qu'il croyait celui-là. Genre il pensait que je voulais me la faire. Non pas que je dirais non mais je ne suis pas du genre à taper dans le viol. Sauf que ce crétin ne semble pas y faire attention et fait appel au maître-garde du bateau.

******Lui :**Cette jeune femme a tenté de violer ma fiancée.

******Moi :** Mais je... !

******Lui :**Taisez-vous ! Vous n'avez pas le droit à la parole ! _(s'approche de moi)_ Vous pensiez peut-être que vous pourriez vous la faire, hein !?

******Demetria :**Joseph ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. _(nous rejoint) _En réalité, j'étais venue prendre l'air ici et je me suis penchée pour voir des dauphins nagés et j'ai glissé. Si Mlle Gomez ne m'avait pas rattrapé je serais passer par-dessus bord. Et quand vous êtes arrivé elle venait juste de me ramener sur le bateau.

******Maitre-garde :** C'est ce qui s'est passé ?

******Moi :**A peu près oui.

******Maitre-garde :**Bon, affaire réglée. Retournons au chaud finir notre brandy.

Ah les riches... Rien n'a changé en fait !

******Joseph :**Allons-y Demetria, vous êtes frigorifiée. Oh hey ! _(à moi)_ Gomez c'est ça ? _(j'acquiesce)_ Venez donc dîner avec nous demain soir. Petite compensation pour avoir sauver la vie de ma fiancée.

Je croise le regard de Demetria. Un regard qui me dit que je vais mettre les pieds dans un monde dangereux. Je suis prête à relever le défi si ça me permet de la voir un peu plus.

******Moi :**Volontiers.

_Ellipse... Le lendemain..._

Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis venue à marcher le long du pont avec elle. J'étais tranquillement en train de dessiner quand elle m'a rejoint, prétextant de vouloir me parler. Elle a commencé à me poser des tas de questions sur moi et j'y réponds avec un certain amusement, je l'avoue.

******Moi :**Et quand ma mère est morte en Toscane j'ai voulu partir et je l'ai fait. J'ai pris tout ce que j'avais et j'ai marché droit devant moi. Au bout de quelques jours j'ai rencontré Taylor, ma meilleure amie. Elle faisait pareil que moi. Elle voulait juste voir le monde. On a commencé à cheminer ensemble depuis.

******Demetria :** Ça doit être une belle vie...

******Moi :** Ça l'est mais... On est là, à marcher au gré de nos envies et on parle de moi. Dans tout ça je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous avez voulu me parler.

******Demetria :**Mlle Gomez...

******Moi :**Selena.

******Demetria :**Selena. Je voulais juste vous remercier.

******Moi :**De quoi ? De vous avoir sauver la vie ou d'avoir jouer le jeu pour vous couvrir ?

******Demetria :**Les deux.

Elle s'arrête soudain pour regarder la mer scintillante sous le soleil, comme hypnotisée par le paysage. Je m'arrête aussi et la regarde, attendant de voir ce qu'elle va dire.

******Demetria :** Je sais ce que vous vous dites : « Pauvre petite gosse de riche qui veut mettre fin à sa vie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle connaît à l'enfer ? ».

******Moi :**Non. Ce que je me suis demandée c'est « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à cette fille pour qu'elle ne veuille plus vivre ? Pour qu'elle pense qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir ? ».

******Demetria :** C'est juste que... Ma vie est déjà définie. Dans 10 jours je me marie avec un homme que je n'ai pas choisit et je commencerai une vie dont je n'ai pas envie. Je vis dans un monde d'illusion où j'ai l'impression d'étouffer et je ne sais pas comment faire pour sortir la tête de l'eau. Il n'y a personne pour m'entendre, comme si je hurlais dans une pièce pleine de sourds. Et puis il y a Joseph. Je ne peux pas le supporter mais je ne veux pas décevoir ma mère...

******Moi :**Vous l'aimez ?

******Demetria :**_(se retourne) _Je vous demande pardon ?

******Moi :**C'est bien simple comme question : est-ce que vous l'aimez vraiment ?

******Demetria :**Mais je n'ai pas à vous le dire !

******Moi :** Ce n'est pourtant pas compliquer. Oui ou non ?

******Demetria :** Cette conversation est totalement inappropriée. Vous savez quoi ? Je m'en vais. _(me serre la main)_ Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir parler Selena. Mlle Gomez...

******Moi :** Plaisir partagé. _(pause)_ Vous ne deviez pas partir ?

******Demetria :** Mais j'y vais. _(fait quelques pas puis revient)_ Non mais vous savez quoi ? C'est **ma** partie du bateau ! C'est à vous de partir !

******Moi :** Je ne m'en irais pas.

******Demetria :** Non mais quel toupet vraiment ! _(regarde mon carnet)_ Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose que vous trimbaler tout le temps ? Des dessins ?

Elle le prend et se met à le feuilleter. Elle semble se calmer quand elle voit ce qu'il y a dedans. Elle avance lentement vers une chaise longue du pont et s'y assoit. Je la rejoins alors.

******Demetria :** Ils sont plutôt bons... _(pause)_ Ils sont même très bon en fait.

Elle s'arrête sur mon dessin de Nick et Miley et le regarde avec attention. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle passe son doigt sur le visage de Miley.

******Demetria :**C'est magnifique... On pourrait presque sentir leur amour à travers le papier.

******Moi :**Je sais. C'est très fort ce qu'ils partagent.

******Demetria :**J'ai l'impression que... que vous savez lire les gens... _(me regarde)_ C'est un vrai don que vous avez là.

******Moi :**J'en ai conscience. Vous savez, je peux vous lire aussi.

******Demetria :**Et qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

******Moi :** Vous n'auriez pas sauté. Vous croyez encore en la vie...

******? :**Demetria !

******Demetria :**_(referme le carnet)_ Mère !

Je me relève, voyant 3 femmes certainement de 1° classe elles aussi.

******Demetria :** Mère, je ne vous ai pas encore présenter Selena Gomez. C'est elle qui m'a sauvé hier soir.

******Femme 1 :** Et bien Mlle Gomez, vous semblez être le genre de personne qu'il faut avoir près de soi en permanence !

******Moi :** C'est tout à fait possible Madame.

Je croise le regard de la mère de Demetria. Elle me regarde avec... haine ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Oh non mais j'ai quand même empêcher sa fille de se suicider, un peu de considération merde ! Je sursaute quelques secondes plus tard. Putain c'est quoi cette trompette de mes deux ?!

******Femme 1 :** Pourquoi donc se croient-ils obliger d'annoncer le dîner comme s'ils rassemblaient un régiment ?

******Mère de Demetria :** Et bien Mesdames, allons manger. Tu viens Demetria ?

******Demetria :**Tout de suite mère. _(à moi)_ Nous nous revoyons au dîner Selena.

Alors qu'elles s'en vont, je remarque que l'une des femmes reste près de moi. Celle-là me semble à peu près terre à terre. Je crois que je l'aime bien et mes premières impressions sont toujours les bonnes !

******Femme :** Vous savez ce que vous allez faire ?

******Moi :**Non ?

******Femme :** Vous allez mettre les pieds dans la fosse aux serpents. Vous comptez porter quoi ?

Je lui fais un signe pour lui faire comprendre que je comptais y aller habillée telle que je suis en ce moment. Jeans et chemisier blanc.

******Femme :**_ (soupire)_ Suivez-moi qu'on vous passe quelque chose d'approprier.

_Ellipse..._

J'attends dans le couloir d'avoir été rejointe par Demetria ou Katy. Oui, Katy est la femme qui m'a aidé. Heureusement pour moi, elle n'a même pas tenter de me faire passer une robe. Elle a du voir à ma tête que c'était une mauvaise idée. Du coup je suis en tailleur sombre, presque noir, qui met ma silhouette en valeur d'après elle. Je ne m'en plains pas. Je vois ce gars là... Joseph, passer à côté de moi, la mère de Demetria à son bras. Sa fille ne doit pas être loin. Je me retourne et la vois en haut des escaliers. Elle arrive lentement vers moi, un grand sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Elle est magnifique dans sa robe violette. Et ses cheveux lâchés comme ça me donne juste envie de passer ma main dedans. Le temps que je réalise, elle est devant moi, attendant que je réagisse. Pitié, que je ne sois pas en train de baver en ce moment même !

******Moi :**_(m'éclaircis la gorge)_ Mlle Lovato, vous êtes ravissante ce soir.

******Demetria :** Mlle Gomez, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

**Moi :**_ (sourire)_ J'ai fait un effort.

**Demetria :** Quelle délicate attention !

**Moi :** Sérieusement, je ne pourrais pas parler comme ça longtemps. Allons-y.

Elle me lance un sourire alors que je lui tends mon bras pour l'accompagner. Je ne sais pas si cela se fait dans la haute société, mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en inquiéter puisqu'elle le prend.

_Ellipse..._

Le dîner touche à sa fin sans grosse bêtise notoire de ma part. J'avoue qu'ils m'ont un peu cuisiner ces 1° classe, mais ma condition a semblé les amuser. Comme si j'étais une bête curieuse venue du fin fond d'un pays exotique... Pendant tout le repas, j'ai cherché à croiser le regard de Demetria. Elle souriait souvent quand je la regardais. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi ou si elle se sentait juste bien aujourd'hui. Je m'apprête à prendre congé en même temps que les hommes, prétextant de vouloir rejoindre ma cabine, trop fatiguée pour poursuivre cette soirée. Je vais quand même saluer Demetria de façon plus polie.

******Demetria :** Vous partez déjà ?

******Moi :** Il est temps pour moi de revenir à la réalité. C'était une belle parenthèse mais c'est votre monde. Pas le mien.

Je prends alors sa main dans la mienne et lui fais un baise-main. J'en profite pour lui glisser un petit papier. Seulement là, je m'en vais, non sans lui avoir adresser un dernier sourire.

******PDV Demi**

_« Si vous voulez assister à une vraie fête, rendez-vous en haut des escaliers. Selena. »_

Que faire ? Y aller ? Ne pas y aller ? Oh et puis, la vie est bien trop courte pour ne pas être vécue !

******Moi :**Mère ? _(elle me regarde)_ Je pense aller dans ma cabine maintenant. Je me sens fatiguée.

******Mère :**Fais donc Demetria, il faut que tu te reposes, tu as mauvaise mine.

******Moi :**Bonne soirée Mesdames.

Je les laisse donc et rejoins Selena en haut des escaliers. Elle m'attend, appuyée contre la rambarde de l'escalier, main dans les poches. Quand elle me voit arrivée, elle me lance son merveilleux sourire à un million de dollars.

******Selena :** Prête à vous amuser véritablement ?

_Ellipse..._

Elle m'a emmené dans une fête de 3° classe ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Elle a osé ! Et, étrangement, je m'amuse vraiment, peut-être pour la première fois de ma vie. Je regarde Selena danser, hypnotisée par ses mouvements de flamenco. Je ne savais pas qu'elle savait danser ça. En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais rien d'elle. Mais la voir comme ça me suffit largement. Elle est dans son monde, son univers, et elle y est tellement plus belle que dans le mien. Ici, tout paraît réel, naturel... Je me sens à ma place. Est-ce une mauvaise chose ?

******Selena :**Venez danser.

******Moi :** Quoi ? Non !

******Selena :**_(prend ma main) _Si, venez.

Elle me tire alors et me conduit sur la piste sans tenir compte de mes protestations. Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a moins de monde autour de nous d'un coup.

******Moi :**Selena, je ne sais pas danser ça.

******Selena :** Moi non plus. Mais je sais ce qu'il faut faire.

******Moi :**Quoi donc ?

******Selena :** _(pose sa main sur ma taille)_ Déjà, il faut vous rapprocher. _(me colle à elle)_ C'est de la salsa, pas une valse.

******Moi :**_(le regarde)_ Ensuite ?

******Selena :** Vous devez juste vous laissez porter par la musique.

Je me plonge dans son regard d'un brun si sombre mais si doux. Plus rien ne compte à par ses mains sur mes hanches. Lentement, les miennes viennent se placer sur les épaules de Selena. Plus rien ne compte... Juste elle... Doucement, alors que la musique commence, elle chante les paroles à mon oreille. Problème ? Je ne comprends rien, c'est de l'Espagnol.

******Selena :**_ (chante) _Debe ser el perfume que usas  
O el agua con la que te bañas  
Pero cada cosita que haces  
A mí me parece una hazaña  
Me besaste esa noche  
Cual si fuera el único día de tu boca  
Cada vez que me acuerdo  
Yo siento en mi pecho el peso de una roca  
Son tus ojos marrones  
Con esa veta verdosa  
Es tu cara de niño  
Y esa risa nerviosa  
I'm addicted to you  
Porque es un vicio tu piel  
Baby I'm addicted to you  
Quiero que te dejes querer  
I'm addicted to you  
Porque es un vicio tu piel  
Baby I'm addicted to you  
Quiero que te dejes querer  
Por el puro placer de flotar  
Ahora si me llevó la corriente  
Ya no puedo dormir ni comer  
Como lo hace la gente decente  
Tu recuerdo ha quedado así  
Como un broche prendido a mi almohada  
Y tú en cambio que tienes memoria de pez  
No te acuerdas de nada  
Son tus manos de mujer  
El olor de tu espalda  
Lo que no tiene mujer  
Lo logró tu mirada  
I'm addicted to you  
Porque es un vicio tu piel  
Baby I'm addicted to you  
Quiero que te dejes querer  
I'm addicted to you  
Porque es un vicio tu piel  
Baby I'm addicted to you  
Quiero que te dejes querer

Sa voix me transporte dans un autre monde. Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi elle parle mais ça me paraît être les mots les plus beaux au monde. Peut-être parce-qu'ils sont en Espagnol. Peut-être parce-qu'ils sortent de sa bouche. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je me perds avec elle. J'ai l'impression d'être une autre personne, dans un autre monde. Dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre le temps d'être auprès d'elle.

_Ellipse... 1/2 heure..._

******Moi :**_(m'assois sur une chaise)_ Tu m'as épuisé sur ce coup.

Je la vois se mettre devant moi, se penchant un peu et posant ses mains sur la table derrière moi de chaque côté de mes épaules. Son visage est très près du mien, peut-être quelques centimètres.

******Selena :** C'est une nouvelle étape dans notre relation ?

******Moi :**Comment ça ?

******Selena :** Tu viens de me tutoyer.

******Moi :**C'est sortie très naturellement en fait.

**Selena :** Et bien c'est merveilleux.

**Moi :** Pourquoi ?

**Selena :**_ (murmure)_ Je ne sais pas.

Lentement, je la vois s'approcher de moi un peu plus. Son souffle vient frapper mon visage et je ne me sens même pas l'envie de la repousser ou de m'enlever. Je sais ce qu'elle veut faire, nous vous y méprenez pas, mais je n'ai aucune raison de refuser qu'elle m'embrasse. Aucune. Et elle va le faire. Plus que quelques millimètres...

**? :** Selena, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

S'écartant de moi, elle se tourne vers la provenance de la voix. Il s'agit d'un petit garçon d'environ 8 ans, totalement adorable mais presque au bord des larmes. Selena se met alors à genou devant lui.

**Selena :** Et pourquoi donc Nacho ?

**Nacho :** C'est avec moi que tu vas te marier. Tu l'as promit !

**Selena :**_ (sourire)_ Je sais Niño. Mais le fait que j'embrasse quelqu'un d'autre ne veut pas dire que je ne me marierai pas avec toi.

**Nacho :**_ (croise les bras sur sa poitrine)_ Moi je veux pas que t'en embrasse d'autre ! Je refuse !

**Selena :**_ (rire)_ Bon alors je ne le ferrais pas. Promis !

**Nacho :**_ (sourire)_ Super !

Et il repart rapidement, me faisant rire légèrement. Selena se relève et me regarde à nouveau. Ses yeux sont encore plus assombris et je n'en connais pas du tout la raison.

**Selena :** Je suis désolée...

**Moi :** Il est adorable.

**Selena :**_ (sourire)_ C'est vrai. Mais dans quelques années il m'aura oublié.

**Moi :** C'est le temps que je dois attendre alors ?

**Selena :** Sûrement.

_Ellipse... Le lendemain..._

Je suis en train de petit déjeuné avec Joseph, lequel n'a pas encore prononcé un mot depuis tout à l'heure. En réalité, il attendait juste qu'on soit seuls pour dire quoi que ce soit.

**Joseph :** Je pensais que vous me rejoindriez dans ma cabine hier soir.

**Moi :**_ (mens)_ J'étais fatiguée, je suis allée me coucher immédiatement.

**Joseph :** Il est évident qu'une fête en 3° classe doit être épuisante.

Bon sang, comment le sait-il ? J'ai ma petite idée en fait.

**Moi :** Vous avez envoyé votre petit toutou aux nouvelles ?

**Joseph :**_ (frappe la table de son poing)_ Ne faites pas l'insolente avec moi !

**Moi :** Si vous croyez que...

**Joseph :**_ (se relève, crie)_ Vous n'avez aucun droit de me parler comme ça ! Je suis votre fiancé et j'exige que vous vous comportiez bien !

**Moi :** Je ne...

**Joseph :** Taisez-vous !

D'un coup, il rejette la table violemment, envoyant valser tout ce qu'il y a dessus. Je reste sous le choc, incapable de parler, incapable de bouger...

**Joseph :** Je ne veux plus que vous voyez cette femme. Votre comportement est inacceptable. Tant que vous n'aurez pas retrouver un semblant de bonne attitude, je ne veux plus que vous sortiez de mon champ de vision. Et n'espérez même pas échapper à ma vigilance.

Il sort juste après sans un regard de plus pour moi. Je reste pétrifier suite à ça. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'essayer de retrouver un semblant de respiration stable.

******PDV** **Selena :**

Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. Où peut-elle bien être ? Depuis hier soir je... je ne sais pas, je me sens différente. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle prend de plus en plus d'importance dans ma vie. Il faut que je la revois. Quitte à faire tout le paquebot de long en large et un milliard de fois. J'ai besoin de son sourire, maintenant. C'est une envie complètement dingue, je le sais. Je la connais depuis quand ? 24 heures ? Même pas. Je ne devrais pas ressentir de telles choses, j'en ai conscience. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Elle me rend dingue. C'est juste comme ça.

_Ellipse..._

Je la vois. Il faut que je la prenne à part dès que possible. J'attends que le groupe qui l'accompagne passe devant elle et je la prends ensuite par le bras. Elle se retourne, étonnée. Je lui indique de garder le silence et je l'invite à me suivre. On entre dans une pièce au hasard et je verrouille la porte derrière nous pour plus d'intimité.

******Demetria :** Selena je...

******Moi :** Non, ne dis rien. Pourquoi tu n'as pas donné signe de vie ?

******Demetria :** Je ne peux pas. On ne peut pas...

******Moi :** Je sais qu'on est totalement différentes. Je sais que je n'ai rien à t'offrir par rapport à lui. Mais je sais aussi qu'on a quelque chose. Qu'il y a un truc. Une étincelle. Une petite lueur qu'il faut faire grandir. Tu ne veux quand même pas finir dans cette vie pour toujours ?

******Demetria :** Je suis désolée Selena, mais tout ceci doit prendre fin ici. Il n'y a jamais rien eut. C'était sans doute un sentiment à sens unique. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois y aller.

******Moi :** Non, Demi !

Mais elle s'en va sans se retourner. Attendez... Est-ce que je viens seulement de l'appeler « Demi » ? Mais d'où ça me vient ce surnom ? Oh et puis, quelle importance ? Elle est sortie de ma vie maintenant... Bon, je vais aller me relaxer moi. Je vais aller sur la proue du bateau. C'est un truc à essayer, je vous jure. Le vent souffle tellement fort que c'est comme s'il emmenait tout vos problèmes avec lui. J'y vais donc, jusqu'au bout, et je m'accoude à la balustrade pour regarder ensuite droit devant moi. Mes yeux se perdent dans le vide. Je suis bien peu inquiète de savoir que le reflet du soleil couchant sur l'eau me détruit la rétine. Je ne vois rien, à part son visage. Rien d'autre...

******? :** Selena ?

Je me retourne et... je la vois. Elle est là, debout devant moi, magnifique dans sa robe blanche vaporeuse. Elle me regarde, attendant que je dise quelque chose, mais je ne peux même plus bouger. Elle est revenue ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien put la faire changer d'avis ?

******Demetria :** J'ai réfléchi et...

******Moi :** _(lui fais signe de se taire)_ Chut... _(lui tends ma main)_ Viens...

Elle le fait, s'approchant très prêt de moi. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et l'emmène sur la pointe du bateau. Alors qu'on fait face à l'océan, je lui murmure à l'oreille.

******Moi :** On pousse le cliché jusqu'au bout ?

******Demetria :** _(me regarde, sourire)_ Allons-y, de toute façon on colle au film parfaitement déjà.

******Moi :** _(sourire)_ C'est vrai. Dans ce cas... Que dirais-tu de voler ?

******Demetria :** Ça ils ne le disent pas.

******Moi :** J'improvise. Viens.

Je la fais donc monter sur la barrière puis je me mets derrière elle. Elle lève alors ses bras et commence à rire doucement.

******Demetria :** C'est complètement fou.

******Moi :** _(la prend par la taille)_ Quoi donc ?

******Demetria :** _(tourne la tête vers moi)_ Comme je me sens bien avec toi...

******Moi :** Oui, c'est dingue.

Doucement, elle pose sa main sur ma joue alors que je penche vers lentement vers elle, ayant compris où elle voulait en venir. Nos lèvres se rencontrent alors et c'est tellement plus que ce que j'espérais. Je passe délicatement ma main dans ses cheveux, collant son corps au mien. Cette journée qui avait si mal commencé me paraît à présent merveilleuse.

******Demetria :** J'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

******Moi :** _(murmure)_ Tout ce que tu veux...

******Demetria :** C'était quoi ce surnom tout à l'heure ?

******Moi :** _(rougis)_ Heu... Ouais je... C'est venu... naturellement...

******Demetria :** _(sourire)_ Ça me plaît. Je déteste mon prénom.

******Moi :** Bon dans ce cas tu seras ma Demi. Juste à moi. Personne d'autre. D'accord ?

******Demi :** Oui...

_Ellipse... Dans la cabine de Demi..._

Elle me fait entrer et referme la porte derrière nous. Bon sang ! Tout ce luxe ! C'est un peu abusé non ? Quand même je veux dire... On n'a pas besoin de tout ça pour vivre !

******Moi :** Whao !

******Demi :** C'est superfétatoire tout ça.

******Moi :** Pardon ?

******Demi :** _(rire)_ Inutile. C'est inutile.

******Moi :** Ah d'accord... Si tu parlais l'Anglais courant aussi.

******Demi :** Désolée...

******Moi :** _(la prends par la taille)_ Ce n'est pas grave. C'est sexy.

******Demi :** Sérieux ?

******Moi :** Oui. En tout cas de mon point de vue.

Je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes et on échange un autre baiser. Ses mains passent derrière ma nuque et glissent ensuite dans mes cheveux. On se sépare au bout de quelques temps par besoin d'air. Elle me lance alors un de ses magnifiques sourires qui éblouit ma journée.

******Demi :** Je dois aller changer de robe.

******Moi :** Pourquoi donc ? Celle-là est parfaite.

******Demi :** Pas pour ce que je veux faire.

Ok... Déjà, je calme mon esprit pervers qui commence à me foutre des images pas très catholique en tête. Non mais, comme si elle se changerait pour ça ! Pas la peine ! En deux secondes je lui arrache ses fringues. Donc... Non, c'est certainement pour autre chose.

******Moi :** Et quoi donc ?

******Demi :** _(sourire)_ Tu verras.

******Moi :** Mais...

Elle s'en va déjà, allant de la pièce adjacente. Je me retrouve donc seule avec mes pensées. Je regarde autour de moi, admirant la décoration. Non ! Ils ont mis Viola dans une cabine de première classe ? Impossible ! C'est beaucoup trop subtile pour eux ! Je m'approche du tableau. L'un de mes préférés. Bon sang ! Mais c'est le vrai en plus ! Whao ! Encore sous le choc, je parcours lentement la pièce et mon regard tombe sur un livre, sur la table basse du salon. Je vais le voir et je remarque qu'il s'agit d'un manuscrit. Sur la couverture il y a écrit : Le Cœur de l'Océan. Rapport trop clair avec le film. C'est suspect... Je l'ouvre à la page marquée par le feuillet.

**« Doucement, sous le soleil couchant, nos regards se croisèrent pour la première fois. J'ai eut beau me forcer, j'étais indéniablement attirée par lui. Je savais bien que je ne devais pas. Il était clairement de condition inférieure à la mienne. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher. »**

******Demi :** Selena ?

Je relève la tête et je reste alors fixer sur elle. Sa robe rouge est juste... whao ! Il n'y a pas d'autre mot ! Elle est juste parfaitement magnifique. Voilà.

******Moi :** Whao ! Heu... _(m'éclaircis la gorge)_ Tu es... magnifique...

******Demi :** _(sourire)_ Merci. Tu lisais ?

******Moi :**: Ouais, désolée... Le titre m'a juste attiré. C'est... un rapport clair avec le film et...

******Demi :** C'est normal. C'est ce bouquin qui a inspiré James Cameron.

******Moi :** Comment tu l'as eut alors ? C'est un manuscrit donc...

******Demi :** Regarde le nom de l'auteur.

Je vais donc à l'avant du livre et y lis : **« Mémoire de Rosalie Dewitt... ».**

******Moi :** C'est vraiment bizarre.

******Demi :** _(s'assoit à côté de moi)_ J'ai trouvé ce livre dans le grenier du manoir familiale. Cette femme est mon ancêtre, du côté de ma mère. Elle était la seule survivante sortie de l'eau. Dedans, elle décrit sa romance avec Jake Dewson, passager de 3° classe.

******Moi :** Tu l'as déjà fini ?

******Demi :** Plusieurs fois. Mais, depuis le début de ce voyage, je me rends compte de toutes les ressemblances qu'il y a entre leur histoire et la notre.

******Moi :** Comment tu as dit qu'il s'appelait son amant ?

******Demi :** Jake Dewson.

******Moi :** Tu es sûre ?

Je commence à fouiller dans le livre et tombe sur le passage à l'arrière du bateau, au moment où ils s'annoncent mutuellement leurs noms. Et c'est bien Jake Dewson.

******Moi :** _(murmure)_ Impossible...

******Demi :** Quoi donc ?

******Moi :** Ce gars, c'est... Je suis presque certaine qu'il s'agit de mon arrière-arrière-grand-père.

******Demi :** Mais c'est impossible. Il est mort noyé, glacé pour sauver Rosalie.

******Moi :** C'était d'une relation au hasard. Mais c'est dans la famille depuis toujours. Regarde sur mon bras.

Je lui montre la tâche de naissance que j'ai sur le poignet. Celle que mon père avait aussi. Et mon grand-père. Et tout le monde dans la famille depuis toujours paraît-il. Je vois Demi passer son doigt dessus avant de me prendre le livre des mains et de le feuilleter avidement. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrête et lit.

******Demi :** **« Je passe lentement mon doigt sur sa marque au poignet, celle qui est presque en forme d'étoile. Je me souviens de l'avoir entendu me murmurer qu'il la détestait, qu'elle était comme un rappel de ses origines. Il détestait se souvenir de son père et cette tâche était un dur retour à la réalité chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux dessus. »** _(me regarde)_ Tu dois avoir raison...

******Moi :** Et donc ? On réécrit l'histoire tu penses ?

******Demi :** Il n'y a presque pas de changement pour l'instant. Rien d'important en fait. Rien que des petites anecdotes sans importance. Le seul moyen qu'il y aurait eut pour que tu ne refasses pas le même schéma que Jake, ça aurait été de ne pas me sauver.

******Moi :** Ce n'était même pas envisageable.

******Demi :** Alors on est condamnées à faire exactement comme eux.

******Moi :** Ce bateau ne coulera pas.

******Demi :** Peut-être que si. _(soupire)_ De toute façon il est plus sécurisé que l'autre. Le nombre de place dans les canots correspond à celui des passagers. Il n'y aura aucun mort. _(me regarde)_ Donc toi non plus.

******Moi :** Donc voilà.

******Demi :** En attendant... Continuons de jouer le jeu.

******Moi :** Comment ça ?

Elle se relève alors tout en reposant le livre sur la table.

******Demi :** Je veux que tu me dessines. Je veux que tu fasses ressortir ce que tu as vu en moi la première fois.

******Moi :** Oui... Bien sûr... Hum... Habillée, pas vrai ?

******Demi :** _(rire)_ Bien sûr !

******Moi :** Tant mieux, parce-que je ne suis pas aussi... comment dire ? Je n'arriverais pas à me tenir comme Jack ou Jake... Enfin tu vois quoi ?

******Demi :** Je comprends. D'un côté je ne suis pas Kate Winslet.

******Moi :** _(me lève)_ C'est vrai. _(m'approche d'elle)_ Tu es 1000 fois mieux.

******Demi :** C'est mal de mentir Mlle Gomez.

******Moi :** _(caresse sa joue)_ Alors pourquoi donc le fais-tu ?

******Demi :** Je ne te mens pas.

******Moi :** Non, tu te mens à toi-même.

Je viens alors l'embrasser encore une fois, juste pour le plaisir de goûter encore ses lèvres.

******Moi :** Donc, quelque chose de précis en tête ?

******Demi :** Je veux qu'on voit la mer en fond. L'immensité bleue.

******Moi :** Sur le pont donc. _(elle acquiesce)_ Allons-y alors.

Je prends sa main et l'entraîne à l'extérieur. Alors que je regarde nos doigts entrelacés, je remarque qu'elle porte un bijou que je n'ai jamais remarqué.

******Moi :** _(montre le bracelet)_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

******Demi :** Le premier cadeau que Joseph m'a fait.

******Moi :** C'est de l'or ?

******Demi :** Incruster de diamants. Comme s'il était possible de m'acheter comme ça.

******Moi :** Ou comme s'il pouvait égaler ta beauté.

******Demi :** Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

******Moi :** Parce-que lui ne doit pas te le dire souvent. Voir même pas du tout. Moi je veux te le dire. Tout les jours s'il le faut. Parce-que c'est vrai et que tu as le droit de le savoir.

Je la regarde, ses rougissements m'attendrissant totalement. Il n'y a rien de plus beau au monde que de savoir que j'arrive à créer ce genre d'émotion en elle.

******Moi :** Ici, ça te va ?

******Demi :** C'est toi l'artiste.

******Moi :** C'est toi la cliente.

******Demi :** Peu importe l'endroit, ce sera parfait.

******Moi :** Ici alors. Installe-toi comme tu le sens. Tant que c'est confortable pour toi, c'est bon.

******PDV** **Demi :**

Je la regarde parcourir la feuille. Elle est tellement sérieuse quand elle dessine. S'en est presque troublant. Comme si le monde autour d'elle n'existait plus. Elle ne s'inquiète pas des gens autour de nous, qui regardent. Elle est totalement plongée dans ce qu'elle fait. De toute façon, il n'y a personne sur le pont à cette heure. Tout le monde est allé dîner.

**Selena :** Pourquoi la mer ?

******Moi :** Ça m'a toujours fasciné, c'est tout. Je voulais qu'on la voit en fond, derrière moi, pour qu'on sache que ça a toujours été une partie de moi. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que j'aime tant Viola. Son rapport avec l'eau est incroyable.

**Selena :** C'était toi les tableaux dans le salon ?

******Moi :** Oui. Pourquoi ?

**Selena :** _(secoue la tête)_ C'est juste... tellement étonnant. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait intéresser quelqu'un comme toi.

******Moi :** Tu connais son œuvre ?

**Selena :** Sa façon de peindre est tellement incroyable. Il a influencé ma manière de dessiner.

******Moi :** J'ai remarqué.

**Selena :** _(me regarde)_ Si tu veux bouger n'hésite pas. C'est plus facile de représenter quelqu'un en mouvement. La vie doit ressortir dans le dessin. Tu n'es pas une poupée.

******Moi :** Ça aurait été le cas si je ne t'avais pas rencontré.

**Selena :** Alors montre-le moi...

_Ellipse..._

**Selena :** Et voilà Mademoiselle.

******Moi :** C'est génial.

**Selena :** Plutôt pas mal oui...

******Moi :** Pas mal ? Il est génial je te dis.

**Selena :** Disons qu'il reste très infidèle au modèle.

Tandis que son regard se tourne vers moi, je ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de l'embrasser. Je ne comprends plus rien à ce que j'éprouve pour elle. Je ne sais même pas si c'est réel ou si j'étais juste prise dans l'histoire de nos ancêtres.

******Moi :** Allons le ranger dans ma cabine.

**Selena :** A vos ordres princesse !

_Ellipse... Dans la cabine..._

******Moi :** Tu veux bien le remettre dans le coffre s'il te plaît ?

**Selena :** _(prend le bracelet)_ Tu ne le laisses pas ?

******Moi :** Non, je ne l'ai jamais aimé de toute façon.

**Selena :** Alors pourquoi le mettre pour le dessin ?

******Moi :** Pour que Joseph garde ce souvenir de moi. C'est comme ça qu'il voulait me voir de toute façon.

**Selena :** Bon...

Alors qu'elle va dans l'autre pièce pour le ranger, je me glisse dans une robe plus légère et confortable. Ok, je sais, j'ai changé de tenue trois fois aujourd'hui mais à raison ! Selena revient alors et me sourit.

******Moi :** Sortons d'ici, tu veux bien ?

**Selena :** Bien sûr.

Elle me prend la main et je la laisse me conduire où bon lui semblera. Je me sens bizarre, comme si quelqu'un nous suivait. Je me retourne discrètement et je remarque que c'est le cas. Je reconnais notre homme.

******Moi :** Oh non...

**Selena :** Quoi ?

******Moi :** _(murmure)_ Il y a un homme qui nous suit. C'est le frère de Joseph.

**Selena :** Nick ?

******Moi :** Quoi Nick ? Joseph n'a qu'un seul frère. Kevin.

**Selena :** Ah non. Il y a Nick aussi. Il s'est fait renier pour sa passion dévorante de la musique.

******Moi :** Ce n'est pas la question. Joseph me fait suivre.

**Selena :** Bon. Prépare-toi à courir alors.

Elle m'entraîne alors le long du corridor jusqu'aux ascenseurs. On monte dans l'un d'eux et on descend jusqu'au dernier niveau.

******Moi :** Selena, où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ?

**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Dans la soute.

******Moi :** _(rire)_ Jusqu'au bout pas vrai ?

**Selena :** Oui. Viens, on y est.

******Moi :** Déjà ? On est pas sensées passer la salle des machines ?

**Selena :** Demi, il n'y a plus de machine.

******Moi :** C'est vrai. Désolée.

**Selena :** Il n'y pas de raison. Il est tellement bien fait qu'on en oublierait qu'on est au 21° siècle.

******Moi :** Je me disais la même chose.

Alors qu'on parcourt la soute tranquillement, on arrive devant une limousine Mercedes.

**Selena :** _(caresse la carrosserie)_ Je rêve ?

Amusée, je reste à côté de la portière arrière et finit par m'éclaircir la gorge afin qu'elle se tourne vers moi. Elle me regarde alors et comprend où je veux en venir. Avec un sourire, elle m'ouvre la porte et m'aide à y entrer. Sauf que, au lieu de lâcher sa main, je la tiens plus fort et la tire, forçant Selena à me suivre à l'intérieur.

**Selena :** Ce n'est pas sensé se passer comme ça.

******Moi :** On a le droit de modifier un peu non ?

**Selena :** Bien sûr.

Elle s'approche alors de moi et m'embrasse doucement. Ensuite, elle va jusqu'à l'interphone placé à côté de la banquette et appuie sur le bouton.

**Selena :** Oui Monsieur ? Que dites-vous ? Vous nous emmenez vers les étoiles ? Mais je connais un moyen beaucoup plus rapide d'y arriver voyons ! Quoi « je ne sais pas ce que je fais. » ? Je vais vous montrer moi !

******Moi :** _(rire)_ Tu es stupide.

**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Juste pour toi alors.

Elle revient vers moi et m'embrasse à nouveau. Cette fois, elle me fait allongée et se place sur moi. Sa langue vient frôler ma lèvre inférieure et je prends ça comme une demande d'accès à ma bouche, accès que j'autorise évidemment. Quand nos langue se rencontrent, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien vécu de tel. C'est comme si, pour la première fois de ma vie, je trouvais un sens à mon existence. Je glisse mes bras derrière sa nuque pour l'approcher un peu plus de moi, avide de connaître chaque parcelle de son corps, impatiente de le goûter pleinement.

**Selena :** Tu es sûre de ce que tu veux ?

******Moi :** Oui...

**Selena :** On n'est pas obligées de faire comme eux.

******Moi :** Je sais.

**Selena :** C'est la première fois, pas vrai ?

******Moi :** Je ne devrais pas avant le mariage.

**Selena :** _(se relève)_ Alors...

******Moi :** _(la retiens contre moi)_ Non. Les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes. Je veux le faire. Je te veux, alors reste... Fais-moi l'amour...

**Selena :** Je ne sais pas si...

******Moi :** Tu seras parfaite. J'ai confiance en toi.

Elle repose alors ses lèvres sur les miennes et reprend notre baiser là où elle l'a arrêté. Lentement, elle m'enlève ma robe, m'exposant à son regard. Je suis quelque peu gênée de me retrouver en sous-vêtement devant elle mais elle fait passé ma gêne en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle peut atteindre. La chaleur humide de ses lèvres contraste parfaitement avec la fraîcheur sèche de l'air ambiant.

******Moi :** _(murmure)_ Selena...

**Selena :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

******Moi :** Je te veux.

**Selena :** Laisse-moi faire Demi.

******Moi :** D'accord...

Elle continue de me torturer, me caressant doucement le ventre. Elle ne semble pas prête à accélérer les choses. Elle me déshabille avec une lenteur exagérée mais tellement sensuellement que je ne cherche même pas à répliquer. Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrive, je me retrouve nue devant elle. C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte qu'elle est toujours entièrement habillée.

******Moi :** Selena ?

**Selena :** Si, Carino ?

******Moi :** A toi.

Je pense qu'elle comprend ce que je veux dire puisqu'elle enlève doucement sa veste puis sa chemise. Le reste de ses vêtements suit le même chemin. Quand elle se retrouve dans la même tenue que moi, elle revient coller son corps au mien, partageant sa chaleur. Je suis hypnotisée par son regard. J'ai l'impression d'y lire de l'amour mais... c'est impossible.

**Selena :** Carino ?

******Moi :** Oui ?

**Selena :** Je vais rendre cette soirée inoubliable.

******Moi :** _(murmure)_ Elle l'est déjà...

_Ellipse... Sadique jusqu'au bout, je coupe le Lemon..._

******Moi :** Tu trembles... Tu as froid ?

**Selena :** Non. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

******Moi :** Tu es tellement belle...

**Selena :** Tu l'es plus que moi.

******Moi :** Je ne te crois pas.

**Selena :** Tu devrais.

Pendant qu'elle m'embrasse à nouveau. On entend du bruit venant de dehors et des voix inconnues.

**Selena :** Il faut qu'on parte.

******Moi :** Je sais.

On se rhabille le plus vite possible avant que ces personnes ne nous trouvent. Selena me fait alors sortir par l'autre portière de la voiture et on court ensuite pour sortir de la soute par l'autre entrée. Juste avant de quitter la pièce, on se retourne pour voir où en sont les perturbateurs. Ils viennent tout juste d'ouvrir la voiture, croyant certainement nous y trouver. Alors seulement on quitte la soute, incapable de se retenir de rire au souvenir de la tête de ses hommes. C'est uniquement quand on arrive sur le pont qu'on ralentit notre rythme.

**Selena :** _(rire)_ Tu as vu leurs têtes ?

******Moi :** Oui...

**Selena :** C'était...

Elle est interrompue par mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'est bref, mais toujours aussi incroyable. C'est à ce moment que je remarque qu'il fait froid. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas de cette fraîcheur nouvelle. J'ai Selena pour me tenir chaud. Notre baiser est alors coupé par une secousse ressenti. Je m'écarte d'elle et me retourne. Ce que je vois me terrifie. Non ! Ça ne devrait pas arriver !

**Selena :** Non...

******Moi :** Ça va recommencer.

**Selena :** Pas forcément. _(me force à la regarde)_ Tu l'as dit toi-même. Il y a assez de canots. On survivra toutes les deux. Et tout les passagers de ce paquebot.

******Moi :** Il faut que je prévienne tout le monde.

**Selena :** Quoi ? Non ! Pas après ce qu'il t'a fait subir.

******Moi :** Selena, il y a ma mère.

**Selena :** Mais si on reste ici...

******Moi :** J'irais, que tu m'accompagnes ou pas.

**Selena :** _(soupire)_ Bon... Allons-y alors.

Elle prend ma main et prend la direction de ma cabine. Dans le couloir, on voit Kevin attendre.

**Kevin :** Nous vous cherchions Demetria.

******Moi :** Je sais.

C'est tellement étrange de m'entendre à nouveau appeler Demetria. J'avais pris l'habitude du « Demi » de Selena. On continue d'avancer vers la cabine, Kevin derrière nous. Quand on entre, il y a tout le monde. Ma mère, Joseph et le maitre-garde. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

******Moi :** Quelque chose de grave vient de se passer.

******Joseph :** Ça vous pouvez le dire. _(au maitre-garde)_ Fouillez-la.

******Moi :** Quoi ?

**Selena :** Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Le maitre-garde s'avance vers Selena et commence à regarder dans les poches de sa veste. Il en sort alors mon bracelet. Quoi ? Elle n'a pas fait ça quand même ?

******Maitre-garde :** C'est ceci ?

******Joseph :** Parfaitement.

******Maitre-garde :** Arrêtez cette femme.

Certains de ses subalternes viennent passer les menottes à Selena. Je suis tellement choquée que je ne peux pas bouger. Mais Selena ne semble pas prête à se laisser faire.

**Selena :** Non ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je n'ai rien fait ! Demi ! Demi, dis-leur.

******Moi :** Ça ne peut pas être elle. Je ne l'ai pas quitté une seconde.

******Joseph :** Peut-être pendant que vous vous changiez ?

**Selena :** Non ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Demi, ne fait pas la même erreur qu'elle.

******Joseph :** C'est assez ! Emmenez-la.

**Selena :** Non ! Demi ! Demi, tu ne dois pas faire la même erreur ! Tu sais que je ne suis pas une voleuse, Demi crois-moi !

Alors qu'il l'emmène dehors, je vois ma mère sortir également, me laissant seule avec Joseph. Je me prépare à affronter ses représailles, même si je suis toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était comme ça. C'est presque impossible à croire.

******Joseph :** Vous m'avez déçu Demetria.

******Moi :** Et alors ?

******Joseph :** Je vous avez dit de ne plus la voir. Vous avez vu ce qu'elle a fait ? Qu'est-ce que vous espériez d'elle ? Ce n'est qu'une sale voleuse.

******Moi :** _(froide)_ Elle au moins elle a un cœur. Vous devriez peut-être cesser de vous regarder dans une glace et voir le mal que vous faites autour de vous.

******Joseph :** Votre attitude est tout simplement inadmissible. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec elle ?

******Moi :** Rien.

Avant que je ne réalise ce qu'il m'arrive, je le sens me gifler. Ma tête part sur le côté alors qu'une chaleur douloureuse se répand sur ma joue.

******Joseph :** Je veux la vérité ! Vous avez couché avec elle ?

******Moi :** Ça ne vous concerne plus.

******Joseph :** Ça me concernera toujours. Vous êtes ma fiancée.

Je le regarde, impassible. Je ne le laisserais plus m'atteindre. C'est terminé.

**PDV** **Selena**

Je me fais traînée de force quelques étages plus bas, dans ce qui semble être le bureau du maitre-garde. Il me pousse violemment contre un tuyau qui dépasse. Non mais bravo le design du bateau ! Des tuyaux qui dépassent dans un bateau de luxe ! Où va le monde ? D'un coup, je le sens enlever une menotte autour de mon poignet gauche. Je pensais qu'il allait me libérée mais il ne fait que passer la chaîne autour de la canalisation afin de me la remettre. Je ne peux absolument plus bouger à présent. Vaguement me retournée sur quelques centimètres. Mais il m'est impossible de partir. C'est comme ça que je vais finir ? Accrochée à un bout de métal, noyée dans les froides eaux de l'Atlantique ?

******Maitre-garde :** Bon, je vais rejoindre mon petit Brandy.

******Moi :** _(marmonne)_ Alcoolique.

Je le regarde quitter la pièce en lâchant un long soupire. Ce bateau va couler et je ne peux même pas essayer de m'en sortir. Non mais c'est ironique quand même ! « Non Demi, je ne vais pas mourir, il y a assez de canots de sauvetage. Tout le monde va s'en sortir ! » La blague. Je suis coincée là en attendant et l'eau doit certainement déjà monter. J'aimerais dire que j'ai une vie de merde mais, à bien y réfléchir, c'est surtout ma mort qui craint. Bravo Selena, tu as tout gagné à vouloir cette nana !

_Ellipse..._

J'en étais déjà au point de faire une dernière prière avant de mourir. L'eau m'arrive déjà à mi-cuisse et elle est super froide. Genre, glaciale... Je n'avais plus aucuns espoirs de m'en sortir mais, au loin, j'entends une voix m'appeler. Demi ?

******Demi :** Selena ?

******Moi :** Demi ! Demi, je suis là ! Demi !

Je la vois arrivée quelques secondes plus tard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

******Demi :** _(court vers moi)_ Selena je suis tellement désolée. J'aurais dû te croire tu...

******Moi :** Je sais Demi. Tu es là c'est le plus important.

Quand elle est devant moi, elle m'embrasse avidement, presque désespérément. Il y a tellement de douleur et d'amour dans ce baiser que j'en aurais presque les larmes aux yeux.

******Moi :** Demi, il faut que tu trouves la clé.

******Demi :** Si tout est pareil elle n'y est pas...

******Moi :** Regarde, on se sait jamais. Peut-être qu'on aura plus de chance qu'eux.

******Demi :** Oui, peut-être. Je vais voir.

Elle s'avance vers l'armoire contenant les clés et fouille avidement.

******Demi :** Une clé en argent ?

******Moi :** Oui.

******Demi :** Elle y est.

Elle revient vers moi, la clé en main, alors que je remercie le ciel de nous avoir donner une petite chance dans ce malheur. Je regarde Demi déverrouiller les menottes. Quelques secondes plus tard, je suis libre. Je frotte un peu mes poignets pour essayer de retrouver une circulation sanguine normale. Ensuite, je me retourne vers Demi.

******Moi :** Qu'est-ce qui t'a convaincu de mon innocence ?

******Demi :** Rien. Je le savais déjà.

J'allais pour l'embrasser à nouveau quand je remarque que le niveau d'eau à monter encore un peu. Merde ! Il faut qu'on sorte !

******Moi :** _(prends sa main)_ Allons-y. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Je l'entraîne le long des couloirs, ayant mémoriser le chemin à parcourir. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué quand on y pense. Un fois à gauche, trois couloirs puis à droit, 2 escaliers à monter, encore à droite et nous revoilà dans les couloirs E. Là, ascenseur jusqu'au pont. Simple non ? En moins de 5 minutes on y est. Je respire l'air frais quelques temps avant de remarquer l'agitation qu'il y a.

******Moi :** Il faut qu'on te trouve un canot.

******Demi :** Qu'on **_nous_** trouve un canot.

******Moi :** Réfléchie Demi. Ils font sûrement passés les 1° classe d'abord.

******Demi :** Les choses ont changés.

******Moi :** Pas tant que ça en fait.

******Demi :** Essayons.

Elle prend ma main et on avance vers l'attroupement qui s'est formé. Bien sûr, les 1° classe d'abord. Plus loin, on voit Joseph approcher de nous.

******Joseph :** Demetria, vous devez monter.

******Demi :** Non ! _(se tourne vers moi)_ Selena, je ne pars pas sans toi.

******Moi :** Souviens-toi de ce que tu as dit. Il y a assez de canots. Je vais m'en sortir Demi.

******Demi :** Tu le jures ?

******Moi :** Oui, c'est promis.

Alors qu'elle semble avoir pris sa décision et avance vers le canot, elle revient vers moi en courant pour m'embrasser.

******Demi :** Reviens-moi.

******Moi :** _(murmure à son oreille)_ Et ne fait pas la même erreur que Rosalie. Reste sur ce canot. Ne reviens pas pour moi. D'accord ?

******Demi :** Je te retrouve plus tard.

******Moi :** Juré...

Cette fois, elle s'en va. Je la vois monter à l'intérieur et mon regard ne la quitte pas avant que l'embarcation n'est touchée l'eau. Elle a tenu sa promesse, à moi d'en faire de même. Je suis partie pour m'éloigner d'ici quand je sens quelqu'un me retenir.

******Joseph :** Vous savez ce qui s'est passé plus loin ?

******Moi :** Non ?

******Joseph :** Ils ont découvert que 2 canots n'étaient pas aptes à prendre la mer. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

******Moi :** Il y a 130 personnes qui vont mourir.

******Joseph :** Plus. Ils n'ont pas rempli les premières barques. Beaucoup vont se noyer et... vous en ferez partie.

******Moi :** _(essaye de partir)_ Pas si j'arrive à...

******Joseph :** _(me retient)_ Vous n'irez nulle part...

L'instant d'après, il me fout un coup de poing et j'atterris par-terre. Je suis sonnée pour quelques temps je crois. Mais je me trompe lourdement puisque ma tête tourne. Je n'arrive pas à me relever. Quand j'essaye, je perds connaissance.

_Ellipse..._

Quand je reviens à moi, le navire est presque vide et tous les canots valides sont partis. Les seules personnes qui restent tentent tout ce qu'elles peuvent pour survivre. Le bateau est déjà très penché. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je lui ai promis. Je vais m'en sortir. Je parcours le pont du regard à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait me faire flotter au sec. Je me souviens du film. Une porte, c'est ce qu'il me faut. Rose, ou Rosalie prenez-le comme vous voulez, s'en est sortie en flottant sur une porte. A mon tour maintenant. J'en arrache donc une et j'avance vers l'avant du paquebot pour la mettre à l'eau. Je me mets dessus et tente de m'éloigner le plus possible du navire avant qu'il ne coule. S'il crée un tourbillon, je suis aspirée. Quand je suis à plusieurs mètres, je relâche la pression. Je repose ma tête sur la surface en bois. Bordel ! Il fait froid !

******PDV** **Demi**

De notre barque, on voit qu'ils n'ont pas amarré certains canots. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas normal !

******Katy :** Non mais regardez ça ! Ils ont laissé des canots !

******Officier :** Ils sont inutilisables.

******Moi :** Pardon ?

******Officier :** Ils ne sont pas assez sécurisé.

******Moi :** Combien ?

******Officier :** 2.

******Moi :** Mais ça va faire 130 morts !

******Katy :** Plus. Les premiers canots n'ont pas été rempli au maximum de leurs capacités.

******Moi :** Il faut faire quelque chose ! S'ils ne sont pas plein on peut en chercher d'autre !

******Katy :** Je suis d'accord avec elle. On doit y retourner.

******Officier :** Vous êtes folles ? Ils nous feraient chavirer !

******Katy :** C'est votre décision mais si vous tenez à mourir avec la conscience torturée vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

Je ne dis rien et regarde le bateau au loin qui coule. J'espère juste une chose : que Selena ait put monter sur un canot. Elle l'a sûrement fait. Elle me l'a promis.

_Ellipse..._

**PDV Externe**

Un des canots a finalement décidé de revenir pour essayer de chercher des survivants. Malheureusement, il semble qu'eux aussi arrive trop tard. Ils parcourent quand même le cimetière, espérant trouver quelqu'un de plus résistant qui aurait put tenir plus longtemps que les autres.

**Officier :** Hé oh ! Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? Hey !

Alors qu'il laisse quelques secondes de silence, espérant entendre quoi que ce soit, une voix leur parvient. Faible, mais ils l'entendent. Rapidement, ils se dirigent vers la provenance de cette voix. Cette personne est une miraculée. Elle sera la seule survivante sortie de l'eau.

******PDV** **Demi**

Aux aurores, on a été repêcher par un bateau qui avait entendu l'appel du Titanic II. Une fois à bord, ils nous recensent et font leur possible pour nous réchauffer. Je n'arrive pas à rester calme. Il faut que je sache si Selena s'en est sortie. Il le faut. Je parcours le pont du bateau, cherchant le moindre signe d'elle. La lumière du soleil me réchauffe mais mon cœur est toujours glacé. J'ai besoin d'elle. Maintenant.

**?**** :** Demi !

Je n'aurais même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui m'appelle. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui me donne ce surnom et c'est exactement celle dont j'ai tant besoin en ce moment. Pourtant, je me tourne vers la provenance de cette voix que j'avais espoir d'entendre. Et elle est là, debout, envelopper dans une couverture épaisse. Instinctivement, je me mets à courir vers elle. Quand je suis à quelques mètres, je comprends que tout ceci est réel. Elle est là !

******Moi :** _(me jette dans ses bras)_ Selena !

Impatiente de la retrouver pleinement, je l'embrasse, encore et encore. Une suite de baisers rapides et passionnés. Elle l'a fait ! Elle s'en est sortie !

******Moi :** Tu es glacée ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

C'est vrai qu'elle est beaucoup plus froide que moi. Pourtant, elle a une veste assez chaude. Je ne comprends pas...

**Selena :** Je n'étais pas sur un canot.

******Moi :** Pourquoi donc ? Tu avais le temps !

**Selena :** Ton cher Joseph m'a mis dans le gaz. Quand je me suis réveillée, ils étaient déjà tous partis. En tout cas, ceux qui pouvaient flotter.

******Moi :** Comment tu... ?

**Selena :** J'ai fait comme Rose.

******Moi :** Tu as tenu ?

**Selena :** _(me caresse la joue)_ Je suis là non ? Je te l'avais promis. Je m'en suis sortie. Pour toi.

**Officier :** Mesdemoiselles, puis-je avoir votre nom ?

**Selena :** Selena Gomez.

******Moi :** Demi Gomez.

Alors que l'officier repart, Selena me lance un regard d'incompréhension. Sa réaction me fait sourire. Doucement, je l'embrasse à nouveau puis lui explique.

******Moi :** Comme ça ils ne me retrouveront pas.

**Selena :** Tu auras tout perdu...

******Moi :** Non. Je t'ai toi et ça me suffit. On pourra partir. Loin. Toi et moi dans l'immensité du monde. Ensemble.

**Selena :** J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose avant qu'on ne se quitte.

******Moi :** Quoi donc ?

**Selena :** _(m'embrasse)_ Je t'aime.

******Moi :** Et je t'aime bien plus encore...

**Selena :** Impossible.

******Moi :** Nous verrons bien.

_Ellipse... 1 an..._

**PDV Externe**

Quelque part dans Nashville, au Tennessee, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains ouvrit une lettre venant d'un couple d'amies. Elles avaient l'air très heureuses sur la photo qui accompagnait la lettre.

**« Dernière escale à Santiago avant de revenir vous voir. Hâte de revoir vos bouilles au mariage. Bisous à Nick et toi...**

**Selena et Demi... »**


End file.
